1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switching mechanism for an electronic timepiece, and more particularly, to a switching mechanism which by rotation of an external means activates an internal switching assembly.
2. Prior Art
Prior art devices disclose electronic timepieces having external switching means such as winding stem to operate an internal switching assembly. Most often this type of switching assembly comprises a plurality of members which are manipulated by pulling or pushing an external operating means followed by a rotating action. The specific switching action is accomplished by rotating the external operating means clockwise or counterclockwise to a prescribed position. The disadvantage of this type of device is that in transition from one position to another, the external operating means must first be turned in a specific manner to revert it to its original position. Secondly, the stabilizers are moved to another stable position by pushing or pulling the external means. Finally, the external means is turned to a prescribed angle, necessitating extremely cumbersome multi-step operations. Further disadvantage involves the possibility of undesired results from such operations, high cost in manufacturing such a complex structure, and susceptibility to damage.